I'm sorry
by Kid danger
Summary: Austin, Ally,Trish and Dez have always been friends. They have tiny fights...until now. They have a huge fight and Austin seems to be the only one who cares. He tries to get them back together, but when no body wants to see eachother he doesn't know what to do. Can he get his friends back together before the A&A team is gone forever?
1. Chapter 1-The fight-

Austin P.O.V

I was waiting for my friends to get to the A&A music factory. It was a sunny Friday,I had no homework, meaning I could relax for the weekend!

Customers came and went,only few bought things. Now with no one in the store but we it felt weird. I drummed my fingers on the counter and looked outside. I smiled when I saw Ally and Trish coming,Dez right behind them.

I jumped up and met them halfway."Hey Austin" Ally said,kissing my cheek."Hey Ally,hey guys" I greeted, hugging Ally.

"So what are we gonna work on today" Ally asked

"Well,we haven't got any kids to practice with...how bout we just hang out today?" I suggested

My friends nodded and we went to get some snacks at the food cart.

I took a drink of my strawberry and banana smoothie and sighed. "One more week before summer" I announced."Then we're home free" Trish laughed.

I pushed a blonde bang out my eyes and looked at Dez who had a camera.

"Uhm,Dez? Whatcha doing?" I laughed.

Dez pulled the electronic away from his eye and replied. "I'm taking pics of us,duh!" he said,like he was a genius.

I chuckled and gestured to see the pictures. Dez handed me the heavy camera and I flipped through the pictured.

"Wow these are pretty good,Dez" Ally said,she now was looking at them.

Dez smiled and I took a picture of me and Ally. Ally was rested on the creek in my neck and I had my head on her head.

Ally grinned and I felt tingly on the inside. "Here Dez" I said and handed Dez the camera.

I looked at my watch, it was 12:34. 12:34!? I tapped Ally on the shoulder,she looked up.

"Austin what's wrong?" Ally asked, suddenly worried herself.

I pointed to my watch and she jerked up. "Hurry! We were supposed to help my dad an hour ago! Trish I thought you said you keep track of time!?" Ally shriked as we hurried to throw stuff away.

"Sorry! I was having to much fun!" Trish defended herself as we ran.

Ally snarled and we scooted into the A&A Music Factory.

Ally's dad looked impatient and glared at his daughter. "Ally Doson! Where have you four been!?" demanded.

Ally bit her lip and chewed it, she hated being in trouble. "S-sorry dad! We lost track of time! We'll stay an extra hour to help!" Ally apologized and grabbed a box full of tambourines. It rattled as walked out,leaving the four teens alone.

"I gotta go to the restroom,brb!" I shouted and rushed to the bathroom.

"Ugh! Trish! Why didn't you keep track of time! Now we gotta work later!" Dez whined. He set a box down on the counter and started to stock up on guitar picks.

Trish narrowed her eyes. "Oh,no! Staying later was Ally's fault not mine!" she snapped,pointing to Ally.

"Well we wouldn't have to stay late if you'd kept track of the freaking time!" Ally shouted.

In the bathroom,I was washing me hands and heard the communication downstairs.

I raced down there to find my three friends screaming and shouting at one another.

"Hey! Hey! HEY! What's going on down here!" I yelled,my friends all started to accuse eachother.

"Stop!" I screamed. They looked at me and yelled "What!"

"Stop fighting! If you're fighting over us doing more work it's all our faults! So all of you just SHUT UP!" I snapped.

My friends all yelled at me and I felt my chest start to burn. Then my eyes.

"You can't tell us to shut up! You shut up" Trish growled.

"Don't tell him to shut up! You shut up!" Ally snapped to her.

"Uhg! I wish I've never met you guys!" Dez snarled.

"Me too!" Trish and Ally yelled.

"Fine! This friendship is over!" They all yelled and stormed separate ways.

I stood in shock. "Over?" I asked no one.


	2. Chapter 2-My career? My career!

Austin p.o.v

I felt empty inside as I laid on my bed. It had been two hours since the fight and I was still heartbroken.

My mom and dad were at work so I was alone. About this time every Friday I'd be at the Music Factory hanging with my friends,but since the fight there was no real reason to be there today.

I looked at a picture of me and my friends on my dresser. "Our friendship isn't really over,is it?" I mumbled to myself. Just then I got a text from Ally, this is how it went.

Ally: Hey Austin,you okay?

Me: Yeah,I guess...no not really

Ally: Awwww Austin! Don't be sad

Me: Whatever Ally, my friends don't like eachother.. Whatever

Ally: Austin! I'm sorry

Me: Okay..bye Ally

Ally: Austin wa-

I turned off my text screen.

I sighed and turned on my stomach. My room felt quiet, I hated it! I looked at the posters of my tour and bit my lip. Then I rembered, Trish was my manger, without her I couldn't have any concerts! Ally was my songwriter, without her I'd have no songs! Dez made my music videos! Without them I'm nothing! And also I could lose my career! This. Was. Not. Good!

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I'll make the next chapter longer,promise!**


End file.
